El redentor de los fenix
by Zerookomura2015
Summary: La historia del gran demonio ninja, pasando por diversos problemas con las chicas


**Un fénix con una voluntad de fuego**

 _ **Declaración: las obras que se presentan en este fanfit no son de mi propiedad sino de sus creadores solo los derechos de que yo escribí esta obra**_ _ **.Nota: este fic no es mio, sino de un amigo Mario R.e, yo solo lo subo porque tiene problemas para subirlo, asi que disfrutenlo.**_

 _UBICASION:_ bosque bien perdido del inframundo

Un rubio de ojos azules caminaba por un bosque muy siniestro- _¿ahora en dónde estoy?_ _-_ Pensó aquel muchacho este chico no era más que Minato Phoenix el hijo menor del actual líder del clan Phoenix (padre de lord Phoenix) este niño no era común pues era un diablo y no era diablo cualquiera, sino uno que pertenece a uno de los 72 pilares del infierno, con poderes de regeneración instantánea, control total sobre el fuego demoniaco y lágrimas que curan casi todo así ganando el título de inmortales .

Minato a pesar de esto era una niño muy humilde para los estándares delos demonios yaqué pues estos entes eran gobernando por 4 líderes también conocidos como los Maos, estos diablos eran los más poderosos y arrogantes de su raza estos tipos piensan que están por encima de las demás razas (putos) y que sus títulos les pertenecen por derecho de sangre ya que estos son descendientes delos originales. Maos Lucifer, Asmodeus Leviatán y Belcebú, pero regresando con el joven diablo

 **_ ¡Ya me perdí!** Dijo para sí mismo el chico rubio

 _Y todo por buscar un tonto familiar_ pensó el joven diablo con cierta amargura por el simple hecho de no poder encontrar un espíritu familiar para impresionar. Asus padres porque bueno al ser el menor de los Phoenix Minato tenía casi nula atención por parte de sus progenitores yaqué él no era el primogénito del clan así que no había tiempo para los caprichos de un hijo menor a como lo era Minato

 _-_ _Mejor sigo caminando_ _-_ razonó el joven pues ya no le quedaba más opción camino y camino por horas el chibi Phoenix, pero nada solo se adentraba más y más en el oscuro bosque con árboles negros que daban pavor por sus formas extrañas hasta que de repente se escuchó un sonido de ruptura de piedra por el suelo donde andaba y luego todo se volvió oscuro

 _ **(5 horas más tarde)**_ el joven rubio se despertaba con un fuerte dolor de espalda y cabeza producto del golpe de la caída si estaba sobre una guarida antigua y vieja que se derrumbó con el encima- **donde estoy** **-** Minato dijo al aire, pero nadie le respondió hasta que se ubicó y supo que avía caído por un pozo al observar su situación.

Minato hiso lo que yo aria le echo la culpa de su situación al presidente de México y maldijo que era aún pequeño en edad para usar sus alas de fuego ya que su conocimiento mágico era mui pobre aun pero eso no le impedía saber cómo manifestar una simple llamarada de su poder de fuego para iluminar la cueva que lo retenía al iluminar la cueva

Minato descubrió que en realidad era un complejo con muebles antiguos y cosas de viejos xdxdxdxd - _pero que es_ esto- pensó el chico yaqué las cosas parecían ser muy antiguas tanto que ya ni servían pero diviso un viejo escritorio con muchos documentos que parecían importantes como los del escritorio de su padre al acercase noto un libro que decía

 _ **DIARIO DE LUSIFER**_

 _ **No tocar a menos que este muerto porque si no es así te desintegrare**_

Leyó el joven sin mencionar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda por pronunciar dichas oraciones al imaginarse al súper diablo desintegrarlo al principio Minato no estaba de acuerdo con leer el diario, pero como todo buen niño caprichoso le gano la curiosidad y recordó que el primer Lucifer murió en la última gran guerra de las 3 facciones a manos del gran rojo y procedió a leer los secretos de uno de los diablos más poderosos, sino que el más poderoso de todos los tiempos tanto así que era capaz de pelear mano a mano con el dios bíblico convirtiéndolo en el diablo más poderoso del inframundo así que Minato procedió a leer el diario

 _ **Bueno mis queridos lectores este es el prólogo de mi primer fafit y pues es un crossover de Naruto y dxd**_

 _ **Naruto es el protagonista de esta historia, pero el aparecerá como en el 3 capitulo XDXDXD**_

 _ **Si será Naruto ninja y lo mismo con Minato Y kushina chan**_

 _ **Naruto será en contenedor de kurama y será un genio del jutsu tendrá los poderes de Karin será**_

 _ **Como diablo será tan bueno como loes Rias**_

 _ **Me disculpo si el fanfit no es bueno yaqué es el primero y pues ya saben**_


End file.
